


胜似夏夜

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 5





	胜似夏夜

几乎是处在最南边的四月，即使还是春天，也已经气温飙升变得闷热，好不容易盼来突如其来的冷空气，看了新闻却发现轮不到他们这里，不由得蔫下去，但是又不允许这么早开空调，就差抱着风扇过活了。

而且还碰巧遇上停电，简直要把人逼疯。

“啊圆佑……好热哦……”权顺荣委屈地噘起肉嘟嘟的嘴巴，几乎是嘟囔着控诉今晚这个异常闷热的春夜，两条腿在被上磨来磨去，在黑暗中这点摩挲的声音特别明显。

只是更明显的还有别的。

他身上薄薄的背心被掀起来卡在脖子下方，锁骨被人一口咬住，细细地啃咬起来，从鼻腔里呼出的热气全数喷洒在他身上，加深了他的燥热，让他不由自主又低低哼了几声。

难得一遇的停电甚至连路边的路灯都没能幸免，让床上的双方只能依靠透过窗户的那点微弱的月光看清眼前的人。

全圆佑的嘴巴又慢慢往下滑叼住了他胸前的乳头，再来更是嫌不够地把乳肉都含进嘴里，又亲又吮地发出啧啧的水声。

权顺荣觉得越来越热，右手有些无力地胡乱乱挥，但这点无声的抗议也被早已适应黑暗的全圆佑发现，抓过他的手伸进他的指缝，扣紧他的手收回在腰侧。

“唔……”权顺荣觉得自己好像热得能化成一滩水，性器却诚实地勃起抵着全圆佑，只好低喃着向全圆佑求饶，“圆佑，圆佑……”

“嗯？受不住了是不是？”全圆佑满是调笑又带了点宠溺意味的声音传进他的耳朵里，然后就感觉到一只不属于他的手摸到他的性器，他下意识腿间就开始微微发颤，顺便挺了挺腰主动把自己的性器送上去。

那只宽大的手仅仅用了几根手指捻着他的，用指腹上的薄茧轻轻摩擦他敏感的前端，就已经让他忍不住兴奋地冒水，嘴里的哼叫更是难耐。

“要摸摸帮你打出来吗，还是直接插进去把你操射？”

不仅有全圆佑直白又下流的荤话，还听见些许窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦的声音，想必是对方也在褪下下半身的衣物。于是不多时腿根就被一个温热的东西顶着，顺荣立刻羞得耳尖和脸颊都在发烫，幸好停电能让他完全掩饰在黑暗中。“都可以的……你快点呀……”

权顺荣都不知道自己现在的话语在全圆佑听来根本就是甜腻的糖果，黏糊糊又甜滋滋，听了就恨不得一口把他给吃了。他本意还想逗他几下，没想到他自己也忍不下去了，摸过去找到床头的柜子抽屉，叮叮当当地一通乱扫找东西润滑，最后却只能摸出一罐手感不对的东西，掀开盖子探进去才发现是权顺荣偶尔涂在嘴唇上说是用来去死皮的凡士林。

这个应该也可以的。

此时箭在弦上他也不想讲究太多徒增不耐，退回来就摸到了权顺荣的性器上，沿着柱身往下去，滑过会阴的时候还清晰地感受到对方的颤抖和突然开口的嘤咛。全圆佑把权顺荣的双腿折往胸前，手指不知道是有意还是无心在他身上窜来窜去，最后手指终于像条灵活的蛇一般准确找到他的后穴，于是立刻挖了一大块凡士林在手上，慢慢地将指节挤进紧致的甬道。

“呜……”权顺荣忍痛难受地咬住自己的指尖，发出的呜声被全圆佑听去，随即心疼地用另一只手安慰性地抚上他的性器，上下滑动给他手淫分散注意力。

于是呜声又变成含有快意的呻吟，嗯嗯啊啊地连不成句，连顺带着的润滑也顺利了许多，终于在权顺荣实在忍不住发泄过一次之后，他的后穴也变得松软易探入，全圆佑那点耐心也快被耗光，急不可耐地扶着自己的性器抵在他的穴口，虚虚地抽插几下，好不容易把最粗的前端吞进去，后面才顺利了许多，一点一点挺进去，顺带分开权顺荣因为疼痛和怪异感下意识夹紧的双腿环在他的腰间，直到权顺荣的后穴把他的性器完完全全含进去，这才停下来，两个人都有些气喘吁吁，于是又在黑暗中摸着哄着亲到了一起，嘴唇碰到一起，亲得发出啧啧的水声。

突然“叮”地一声整个房间顿时亮起来，两个人的眼睛也因为一时地不适应而眯起来甚至闭上眼，原本对着他们的风扇也运作起来，呼呼吹出的凉风把几乎赤裸又出了一身汗的两人吹出鸡皮疙瘩。

全圆佑终于看清了权顺荣脸上的绯红和失神的表情。

他实在是忍不下去，感觉自己又激动了几分，摁着权顺荣的大腿根就挺腰抽插起来。刚开始还是慢慢的，后来便越来越快，越来越重，逼得权顺荣嘴上止不住淫荡的呻吟和肉体的拍打声连成一片。

“呜你慢点……慢点圆佑……啊不行……要射了呜……”

  
果然是火热的夜晚，不是夏夜，却胜似夏夜。


End file.
